In the manufacture of crankshafts for internal combustion engines, the various bearing surfaces of the crankshaft are hardened using controlled thermal processing. This hardening typically involves precise heating using induction heating equipment in conjunction with quenching, where the process parameters are fine tuned according to the crankshaft dimensions and material to provide a controlled, repeatable, time-temperature treatment profile to harden the critical contact surfaces of the pin and main bearings. This thermal processing, however, may cause bending or other dimensional distortion, in which case the hardened crankshafts must undergo straightening in order to meet manufacturing specifications. This post-hardening straightening is undesirable, as it adds to production costs. In addition, straightening reduces the fatigue limit of the crankshafts. Lowered fatigue limits, in turn, cause engine designers to sacrifice power and/or weight in a given design. Thus, improved crankshaft bearing hardening techniques and systems are desired by which the need for post-hardening straightening can be reduced or eliminated.